


Sweet Syrup

by thatonegrosskid



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (Movies)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, cybug queen! king candy, implied oviposition, it sure isnt great but Someones into it so, just straight up bug fucking, more like background ovi, no beta we die like bug fuckers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23620099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonegrosskid/pseuds/thatonegrosskid
Summary: Ralph pressed himself up against the wall as two drones flew past him, to the surface, trying not to be seen. As they passed, he noticed that they smelled like some kind of frosting or batter. As he went farther down into the caves, he passed by more drones flying dazedly away from the scent, as if they were being dismissed, not even noticing him.If he looked closer, he would notice a sheen of sticky wetness covering their undersides, smelling like a strong, musky, sweetness. But he didn’t.
Relationships: Wreck-It Ralph/King Candy | Turbo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Sweet Syrup

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in the bottom of my google drive since the first week of sophomore year engineering so uh. it reads like a teenager wrote it. this is also the first smut ive posted since like, 8th grade so. *shrug*

Ralph snuck through the caverns of Hero's Duty after hours, making sure not to attract any unwanted cybug attention as he made his way deeper into their caves. Calhoun had convinced him to come down there after telling him that some glitch or something had been messing with the cybugs, turning some eggs a shiny gold. While the players didn't seem to mind, finding the gold eggs more interesting, she knew that if someone noticed they shouldn't be there they could be unplugged. She was smart like that.

Now, he pressed himself up against the wall as two drones flew past him, heading back to the surface, trying not to be seen. As they passed, though, he noticed that they smelled like some kind of frosting or batter. Confused, he sniffed down the hall, catching the scent and decided to follow it. He went farther down into the caves, he passed by more drones flying dazedly away from the scent, as if they were being dismissed, not even noticing him. If he looked closer, he would notice a sheen of sticky wetness covering their undersides, smelling like a strong, musky, sweetness. But he didn’t.

He was broken out of thinking about it when he turned and was hit in the face with a wall of stale, thick, sugary sweet, almost choking him. He looked into the cavernous room, and saw a large figure laying on top of a dirt mound in the center. It laid on the side of the mound, turned away from him, on its side, it's head out of sight. Getting closer, he heard low, dragged out groans coming from it. He looked around it to see if it was in pain and saw the reason for its discomfort slowly emerging from its end. 

It was laying eggs, the orbs stretching out whatever opening it had and landing with sickening wet thuds on the dirt, only to be piled up and carried out by drones, most likely to line them up above ground for the game. He noticed that every so often a gold egg would make its way out, showing him to the source of his problem. 

With the cybugs in the room either filing out through the entrance or carrying away eggs, he was able to walk closer to the glitched queen and make out more of its looks. With the dim green lighting, the colours were dull and warped, but he could swear he saw large swaths of purple and orange. But that was impossible, because cybugs were never that brightly coloured. 

He was right up next to it when it moved, groaning, shaking off its abdomen and raising it's long...ringed...neck...

Much to his exhaustion, he found himself face to face with king candy, his eyes shining cybug green, confused. As they stared each other down, he saw Candy's face twitch in recognition, glitching a little as if he was fighting something, before settling back into complacency, flicking out his long tongue around him and purring out, “hmm, you'll do fine.” 

King Candy climbed up onto the dirt mound and onto his back, staring idly at him. He shook his abdomen at him as if expecting him to do something...? Ralph tore his eyes away from Candy's face, looking down at the end of his abdomen, sitting in front of his hips. He noted the sickly sweet smell had only gotten stronger, and when he touched the thick slick around and between his back feelers, he knew he'd found the source. When he pressed his large fingers into the wet, soft flesh between them, candy let out a loud, raspy groan, grinding against him and sending a spark of arousal through his gut. Without thinking, he slid another finger in, trying futilely to ignore his growing arousal, sending up a not so silent prayer that no one would come looking for him.

Fuck. Even without the layers of cybug coding clogging his thoughts, he couldn't think straight. He was still sensitive and a bit sore from the eggs, but when this new soldier (Ralph, his disgusted rational side supplied) touched him it was so  _ good _ . 

Mating with cybugs was nice but they were made to be efficient, cold, not pleasurable, like they were trying to reach a quota. They came fast and hard and weren't all that big in the first place, often leaving him teased and on the edge after long mating sessions. But Ralph was  _ big  _ and  _ warm,  _ just his fingers surpassed the drones and even most soldiers. 

But even with the thick feeling of his fingers inside him driving him mad, Ralph was more just... poking him? Feeling around, like he's trying to decide what to do. He grew impatient and ground down against his hand, letting out a tight groan, urging his new soldier to work a bit harder. 

Ralph awkwardly relented, moving hard and rough, making him have to hold on to his mound with bottom legs, holding back a moan. Remembering Ralph's strength, he figured this was him trying to be gentle. He growled out for more, feeling heat building up fast in what would have been his gut, yelling out when Ralph roughly put in another finger, making him cum without even trying. He was squirmy and sensitive and Ralph wasn't slowing down as his cloaca gushed with more sweet syrup. 

With the extra slick, Ralph's fingers went deeper, faster and he couldn't stop moaning, his throat aching with disuse (there wasn't really anyone to talk to down in the caves), overstimulated and begging. It was good,  _ so good, _ but he needed more, his coding begging him to breed. He forced himself to move, pushing his Soldier's fingers out and panting, “Fuck, breed me, I- fuck,” unwilling to put any more thought into his words. He thought, distantly, that he should be ashamed of his behavior, begging and cursing and acting like a fool. But a louder voice said it had been a long time since he was really able to cum and feel this good and he was going to take as much as Ralph could give.

As dense as he seemed, Ralph got the memo, wiping his hand off on his overalls and pulling them off quickly. Ralph groaned as he pulled down his threadbare underwear, a large wet spot sticking to his skin. Candy let out a low moan, feeling himself drip _ , _ watching Ralph's cock spring forward from his underwear. If he wasn't technically an insect, his face would be burning. 

Ralph held on to the sides of his abdomen, rubbing himself against his cloaca and oh  _ mod  _ it's  _ hot  _ and his head is swimming _.  _ When his cock was suitably coated in his slick he pressed in with a loud, deep moan and Candy had to cover his mouth with his claws to stop from screaming, digging his legs into the dirt around him. He shuddered, moaning out a string of cuss words that would never have been allowed in candy rush. He's sure he heard Ralph say  _ something  _ but for the life of him, he couldn't care.

He’s huge, putting his biggest soldiers to shame,  _ thick _ and  _ hot _ and reaching so  _ deep  _ it made him ache and sting and shake and when he starts thrusting, hard and fast, he could feel that warmth building up in him  _ again _ . “Fuck, please, I’m- I can't-” he tried, futilely, to tell him to slow down or stop, that he didn't want to come yet, but he couldn't speak, the breath being knocked out of him. Ralph slammed into him without pausing, his fingers digging into the sides of his abdomen, biting his lip and watching between his feelers where they were connected. Candy bit down on his lower lip, trying to muffle his scream as he threw his head back, wrapping his legs around his partner, slick jetting out around Ralph's cock, tightening and twitching around him. He sobbed, letting out a ragged groan as Ralph just  _ kept going  _ like nothing had happened, like he didn’t just stray syrup all over his belly, ramming into him like it's the only thing he knows and in the back of his mind, he thinks ‘this escalated way too quickly’. His soldier moved like a machine, hard and fast, giving him no time to recover or think or  _ breath,  _ just hold on tight and try not to fall. 

When he stopped suddenly, his grip loosening, breathing heavy above him, Candy realized his upper legs were numb, falling away from his soldier limply as he moved away, the lower still dug into the dirt around them to keep him steady. Now that he could hear anything other than the embarrassingly wet sounds of his cloaca around him or the slap of skin hitting exoskeleton, he could hear himself, ragged and pathetic as he moaned and gasped, feeling full and hot and fucking exhausted. He could hear the drone of his subjects flying around as if nothing was happening, used to working around his long mating sessions.

He licked his lips, about to try and speak, when he felt Ralph started to pull out, dragging out a low moan and part of his bright red insides with him, letting loose a torrent of thick slick and leaving him with a sickening empty feeling. He groaned, wiggling his abdomen on instinct to try to get Ralph back in, despite how badly he wanted a break before. It had only been seconds, but he ached down to his coding, wanting to be breed properly, not wanting to lose that exquisite heat. His soldier was breathing heavily, still rock hard with a large wet patch across his skin and clothes, the sight sending sparks through his insides. Logically, candy knew that even Ralph couldn't keep up that pace forever and he had no idea how long they had been at this and that it was unreasonable to want him to just keep going at that speed, but logic wasn't really at the forefront of Candy’s mind. Instead he thought in a steady stream of ‘fuck please, keep going, I need it, I need to breed, breed me, fuck me, please please please I want you so fucking bad’, not noticing when he began to verbalize these thoughts, mind hazy and mouth stuttering. 

Ralph growled, cock twitching, and slammed into him again, letting out a low moan at the slick heat. Candy screamed at the sudden mass inside him, covering his face with his claws. Ralph looked up at him, face red and slightly sweaty, and bit his lip. He fucked him harder and just as fast, groaning along to Candy’s screams and moans, mind blanking with the help of the hypnotically sweet scent filling the air. His second wind felt like a fucking tornado. 

At this point candy had cum twice, much faster then he was accustomed to, and Ralph showed no signs of slowing down or stopping. He wrapped both sets of legs around Ralph's waist, as best as he could anyway, pulling him close and making his thrust shallow, but faster. Ralph moaned loudly, rutting into candy as hard as he could, hitting something in him that made sparks fill his vision and his eyes flicker and made everything feel so hot.

Candy sobbed, gripping his tufts of hair with his claws, trying to ground himself. He could feel himself  _ dripping _ , face burning at the loud, wet sounds that he’d  _ never  _ heard his body make before, not like that. He could feel his soldier’s eyes on him, watching how he stretched around him, twitching and moving without his permission. He was too afraid to look at himself, head lolled back against the dirt so he wouldn’t have to see what a mess he was. He choked when his- Ralph gave a particularly hard thrust, breathing hard. “Fuck, Mod, I’m-” he groaned, holding him tight and grinding into him, pushing harder into him, onto that place that made his eyes roll back and his mind stop and oh fucking hell  _ yes- _

His vision went white and he screamed, could hear his voice glitching and skipping as he sobbed. All he could feel was the heat around him, how full he felt, the syrup gushing out from around His soldier’s cock, the hot cum being poured into him, so much more than the other, filling him up and scratching that itch and breeding him so fucking good. Candy’s eyes rolled back, code flashing behind them, and all he could feel was his soldier, how good he was, good stock, big and strong and came so deep in him he could feel his eggs growing inside him, getting ready for his next laying cycle. 

Through his haze, he felt his soldier shift, trying to pull out and move away. Hissing mindlessly, he locked his legs around him, pulling him back in and twisting them to the side so his soldier was stuck beside him, no matter how he struggled. “Sleep, Soldier,” he curled around him, tired and complacent, “You’ll give me so many eggs.”


End file.
